Hurricane Fred
|category = |type = Category 2 hurricane (SSHS)|image location = Dora 2017-06-26 2010Z.jpg|image caption = Fred at peak intensity, just a couple hours before landfall.|formed = June 26|dissipated = June 30|accumulated cyclone energy = 2.1050|highest winds = 105|wind type = mph|lowest pressure = 970 mbar|damages = $975 million (2017 USD)|direct fatalities = 22|indirect fatalities = 0|missing = 0|areas affected = Minnesota, Wisconsin|hurricane season = 2017 Lake Superior hurricane season}} Hurricane Fred was the sixth named storm and the fourth hurricane of the abnormally busy 2017 Lake Superior hurricane season. Fred was a Category 2 hurricane that made landfall on Minnesota at peak intensity, causing almost $1 billion in damages and 22 fatalities. Hurricane Fred was also the first storm on record to make landfall in Northeastern Minnesota. Due to the rarity of storms that take that path, much more damage than expected occurred. Meteorological synopsis On June 22, a tropical wave formed from tropical moisture associated with Tropical Storm Cindy. The wave began to very slowly strengthen over the Duluth area. The wave began to weaken with slight land interaction, and nearly dissipated. On June 24, the wave slowly moved off of the coast, with barely any convection left. However, on June 25, thunderstorms began to rebuild in the system as it traveled north. Late on June 26, the tropical wave was designated as Tropical Depression 06-S. Six-S slowly strengthened overnight into June 27. At 4:00 p.m. on June 27, Six-S became a tropical storm. The storm was named Fred. The next morning, Fred began to steadily strengthen. During the afternoon hours of June 28, a hurricane reconnaissance flight flew into the system. They found that Fred had become a fairly strong Category 1 hurricane. Just before landfall, Fred strengthened into a 105-mph Category 2 hurricane. Fred made landfall at that intensity and kept the intensity inland, too. Fred rapidly weakened and dissipated on June 30. Impacts Minnesota Fred started to hug the coast of the Minnesota/Ontario border on June 27, causing a lot of flooding. The city of Two Harbors received 8.6" of rain, making Fred one of the wettest tropical cyclones in the basin. Extreme flooding occurred in the city of Grand Marais, where 23.7" of rain occurred. On top of that, the storm surge made floodwaters almost 4' deep. Flooding, wind damage, and storm surge caused about $975 million in damages. 22 fatalities occurred. Two tornadoes were reported with Fred, both near the Sliver Bay, Minnesota area. Confirmed tornadoes June 27 event Aftermath In the city of Grand Marais, Fred flattened numerous homes and businesses. Many trees were washed into the ocean. Bridges were also swept away. One tree had fallen onto a grocery store, crushing one half of the building. Unfortunately, 12 of the 46 people in the grocery store were killed. The Cook County High School building was partially destroyed by high winds and flooding. Luckily, nobody was in the school at the time. Homes on the lakefront were completely gone. Three of the 22 fatalities occurred there. The rest of the fatalities occurred from drowning. All of the fatalities occurred in the city of Grand Marais. Retirement Due to the horrible effects from Fred, the name Fred was retired. The name Fabio replaced Fred for the 2023 Lake Superior hurricane season. See also * Hurricane Eva Category:2017 Lake Superior hurricane season Category:Deadly Events Category:Past Events Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2010s Category:Hurricanes in Lake Superior Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Costly Events Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Hypothetical Events